I'm Not Leaving
by teen-wolf-addicttt
Summary: Erica and Isaac decide they should get to know more about each other before the "Alpha bite makeover" happened. They talk, and... yeah There is no smut.. yet. maybe i don't know. Lemme know what you guys think!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: K guys this is literally my first story ever, and i was just thinking about how much I ship Erica and Isaac and i don't want them to dive into a sexual relationship, maybe in later chapters. If there are any chapters that is, but yeah. So lemme know what you think yeah? Oh and if there are any mis-spellings or bad grammar i'm sorry.(:**

****It had been almost two months sense Erica and Isaac had both been turned by Derek, They were friends sense then but never before in school, in fact they didn't know much about each other before becoming werewolves. Not about why they chose to, or what made them feel like it was something they should do.

Isaac knew that Erica would have seizures, but never really knew about who she friends with, or school life.

And Erica knew Isaac played lacrosse in school, got good grades, and was the quiet kid in the back of the class room, be she didn't know about his home life.

So, to fix these things they were wondering about, one day when they were hanging out at the "super secret" hide out that Derek had been staying at, sitting against a wall just talking.

When Erica said "How come we don't really know that much about each other, and yet we've been friends and been hanging out for a couple months?" Erica asked Isaac without trying to pry.

Isaac looked at her then away and said "I don't know.. I guess there really isn't anything to know."

Erica didn't know what that meant, because _she _did want to know things about him, if they were pack there should be no secrets _right_?

"Well, that's not completely true. I had some questions.." She said kinda pushing the conversation a little now.

"Then ask them." Isaac told her still not looking at her.

Erica took in a deep breath then let it out, she looked at Isaac. "Okay. Why do you always stay here? Don't your parents ever get mad or worried about where you are or what you're doing?"

Isaac finally looked at her and stared at her for what felt like forever. He thought she knew he had no one left, his mother left his father once the abuse started and his brother went off to war and died. The kanima killed his dad. So he had no one and he thought she knew that.

"Everyone just kinda left.." he said looking away after then continuing with "my brother died in combat and Jackson/kanima killed my dad."

Erica was shocked by this, not because of what Jackson did but because she didn't know this.. She was still looking at him and said "I'm sorry.. What about you mom? Where is she?"

Isaac was kinda regretting telling Erica to ask questions, because knowing her shes gonna get what she wants.

"she left." He said looking at nothing.

"why?" Erica was starting to pry more then she wanted to because she could obviously tell this was a sensitive subject to him. But she wanted to know, wanted everything out on the table.

"Because..." Isaac started, looking her in the eyes again "He would hit her."

Erica was the one who looked away this time. She sat there for a few minutes taking in what he had said then finally asked "What about you? Did he ever hit you?"

Isaac had still been looking at her, watching her take in what he had said, hearing her heart beat a little faster once he told her.

"Yes." he said and Erica's head snapped back and looked at him. "And he would lock me in a freezer, in the basement to punish me."

Erica's eyes started filling with tears. She felt so bad that she never knew any of this, all the times she would see him with bruises, and a black eye, she would stupidly just think it was lacrosse that did it. Never thinking twice about it.

"i'm so sorry Isaac." she chocked out quietly.

Isaac didn't like the pity he was getting from her. He was always supposed to be strong, and protect Erica. He felt like it was something he had to do. Sense _no one_ was there to protect him.

He brushed one of the hairs that was in her face behind her ear and wiped a tear that had fallen form her eye.

"Its fine." he said obviously lying "i'm fine now. He's gone."

Erica just kept looking anywhere but his eyes. She didn't wanna look at him anymore. And when she would quickly glance over at him she felt worst. Why did _nobody_ know that Isaac's dad was hurting him?

Wanting to change the subject Isaac dropped his hand from her face and looked back at the 'nothing' he was staring at earlier and said "What about you huh?" He felt Erica looking at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She knew he was gonna ask about school, and the seizures. But she didn't know why he changed the subject so fast. Well she did but she didn't think he would change it to her.

"I mean, i know you have your parents, but what about school? Who did you hang out with?" Isaac asked still staring into the abyss

"I didn't have friends" Erica said looking away from Isaac. "I was the loner girl, the only time anyone wanted to be around me was when I would have seizures." Erica hated talking about her seizures. Probably less then Isaac liked talking about his dad but she still hated it a lot.

"Oh.." Isaac said quietly.

"they would just record me, or point and laugh, or stare.. No one would really do anything." She said not knowing why she was saying all this, she's never really talked to anyone about it.

"I remember in gym when you and Stiles had to climb the rock wall, and you looked at it scared. Then the next day you came into the lunch room, totally different. I knew Derek had gotten to you cause i could smell you." Isaac said aimlessly.

"That was the best day of my life. I liked that they were looking at me that day, wondering, whispering about me. It was nice to be noticed in a different way besides 'the girl with the seizures.'" Erica told Isaac completely over they crying five minutes ago, thinking about that day made her happier. Made her feel like becoming a werewolf was for the better.

"Hey Isaac?" Erica asked looking at him again.

Isaac looked over at her, "yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder where we would be right now if Derek hadn't.. Yanno, turned us?" She asked thinking about it.

"I would probably be in a freezer right now." Isaac said with hatred and sarcasm in his voice. In a way he's happy his dad is gone, he knows his dad wouldn't have stopped the abuse until Isaac was old enough to leave.

"And i would either be having a seizure or in the hospital cause i had one." Erica says thankful she isn't in either of those positions right now.

"I'm glad i'm here with you." Isaac said pushing Erica playfully. smiling at her.

Erica smiled back, then. Pushed him back playfully too.

They kept pushing each other and playfully slapping one another until Erica eventually pinned Isaac down

"Ha. look whose the stronger wolf." Erica said smiling above Isaac.

Isaac chuckled "Please, I let you win. Ladies first, but next time i'll be the one to win." Isaac told Erica smiling up at her.

Erica hadn't really noticed til now how Isaac lit up the room when he smiled. His smile was practically contagious. Erica was smiling back at Isaac, when unknowingly she looked at his lips, she quickly looked back at his eyes and noticed Isaac looking at Erica's lips as well.

Erica started leaning down, not knowing what to do or even what she was doing, and Isaac was leaning up torwards her.

He knew what was going on unlike Erica, he didn't feel afraid. He felt comfortable around Erica. Safe. And he hoped she felt the same way around him..

They were about to kiss when. "Get up! Training time! Stop messing around!" Derek yelled

they both jumped and were too their feet side by side in no time seeing Derek and Boyd standing there

Isaac rubbed the back of his head "Sorry we were just.."

"practicing!" Erica said quickly. "I pinned Isaac." she said smiling looking up at him.

Derek wasn't an idiot, Boyd, maybe. But not Derek, he most likely knew what was about to happen and before it did, not wanting to see it, avoided the situation with yelling. Like usual.

"Interesting." Derek said looking at them both, "Come on, we're going to the woods. Its gonna be a long rest of the day for you guys," Derek said motioning to the teens.

Boyd and Derek turned around and started walking, Erica looked up at Isaac, smiled again, and started walking after them.

Isaac didn't really know until now that maybe he felt something for Erica, and maybe she felt something too. he jogged to catch up with her and his hand brushed hers. she smiled and looked at him and said "If you want to hold my hand all you have to do is ask." she said sarcastically.

Isaac chuckled and grabbed her hand, Boyd looked back and made a barfing face. "Stop being immature everyone." Derek slightly yelled so Isaac and Erica would hear, "stop that, no PDA around me. I don't need to see it and neither does Boyd." Derek said looking back at the two teens holding hands. They both dropped their hands to their sides and laughed a little. "Well, i don't mine but-" Boyd started "Enough," Derek said calmly "Lets just go train."

_**A/N: Okay guys i don't know what else to write, give me ideas? Something! Please let me know if you like it! It would mean the world to me! If i update again it will be within the next week or so, so please give me feed back and reviews and follow the story! It will help me know you like it and want updates.3 Thanks for reading guys!:D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR CHAPTER TWO! I EXPLAINED IT AT THE BOTTOM IN THE A/N BUT ENJOY CHAPTER TWO!(:**_

It had been a week sense Erica and Isaac almost kissed and neither of them really talked about it.. Isaac really wanted to tell Erica how he felt and the feelings the he has developed torwards her but hes not sure how. Isaac thinks maybe Boyd knows something, maybe he knows if Erica has some sort of feelings for him..

* * *

Isaac was walking to go into the train and saw Erica sitting against the wall of the underground substation, she looked up from what she was reading and smiled.

_She has such a beautiful smile. _Isaac thought to himself, he smiled and nodded to her as he walked inside the train where he saw Boyd sitting a few rows down.

"I need to talk to you.." Isaac says walking towards Boyd whose just sitting there probably thinking about the upcoming full moon.

"Okay, about what?" Body asks coming out of his train of thought.

"I know you saw Erica and I together last week.. On the floor.." Isaac says not really wanting to give anything away just in case Boyd really wasn't paying attention.

"Oh yeah, when she pinned you!" Boyd chuckled "that was funny."

Isaac looked at Boyd. _Maybe he really didn't know,_ Isaac thought to himself. "That's all you saw? Was that she pinned me?" Isaac asked in disbelief.

"Ohhh." Boyd said slowly "You mean the almost kiss. Yeah man I saw that too! Pretty sure Derek did too." Boyd told Isaac.

_Of course Derek saw, he was the one who stopped it. _Isaac thought to himself.

"Yeah that." Isaac said sitting down across from Boyd.

"What about it?" Boyd asked still not knowing where this conversation was going.

"I just.." Isaac started "I just need to know if you know anything about her maybe liking me...?" Isaac asked Boyd.

Boyd looked at Isaac like he was a complete idiot, "what..?" Isaac asked.

"You're really that dumb huh?" Boyd said to Isaac. "Well I mea-" Isaac started but got cut off. "Of course she likes you dude! She was on top of you leaning in for that kiss! If it weren't for Derek and I it probably would've happened no?" Boyd asked looking at Isaac smiling.

Isaac really didn't know what to say. Yeah sure it would've happened. But would he have liked it? Would _she _have liked it? God why did Derek have to ruin it?

"Well yeah it probably would have but-" Again Isaac was cut off

"Dude, man of course it would have happened. You guys have this thing about you, that people don't mess with because you guys are like a couple. almost like the Dynamic Duo." Boyd said starting to laugh because apparently this was funny to him?

"Okay, Yeah it would have happened, but whose to say I would have liked it? Whose to say _she _would have liked it?" Isaac asked really thinking about it. He really liked Erica and him not knowing how she felt was killing him.

"All I know is you two gotta make up your minds bro! If you really like her talk to her about it. If you think its just a little crush don't let it bring tension to the pack." Boyd told Isaac completely serious now.

"But she's just so..." Isaac started "She has baggage on her, I mean stiles didn't notice her for like 2 years. What if she still likes him?" Isaac stated, looking down at the dirty floor of the train.

"Then she does? Don't let it get ya down dude. She's just a girl. There are plenty more out there." Boyd told him trying to get him to look up.

He really did like Erica, who knew Boyd was so smart about this kind of stuff?

"Thanks man. I think i'll go talk to her!" Isaac said standing up

"Anytime bro. But hey, I don't mind you two being, yanno, a item, just don't let it get in the way of the pack." Boyd said to Isaac standing up.

Isaac gave Boyd a quick bro hug then walked out of the train, Boyd sat back down going back into his train of thought.

Isaac walked outside the train and looked where Erica was sitting. She wasn't there, he looked around and saw half of her body walking up the stairs to go out of the station.

"Erica!" Isaac shouted after her "Hey wait up!" he started running towards her but she didn't stop. He caught up to her finally and said "Hey, why are you walking so fast?"

Erica ignored him and started walking faster. Isaac caught up again and pulled her arm and spun her around towards him "Erica, whats wrong?" Isaac said looking down at her. She was looking anywhere but at him.

"Erica..." Isaac was trying to get her to talk but she just wouldn't

"Erica, whats wr-" Isaac was cut off by Erica who looked up at him, her eyes big and brown looking at him like he was so stupid to be asking her what was wrong, but he didn't know what he had done. She looked like she was about to cry? Why though?

"Erica, are you oka-" Isaac started but was cut off again. Looks like it was one of those days where Isaac just couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"Stop. Let me go Isaac." Erica said to him trying to release her arm from his grip. She really just did not want to talk to Isaac did she?

"Erica, wait what did I do?" Isaac was getting angry that she wasn't telling him what he did. Its not fair that shes getting mad when he didn't even know what he did to make her not even wanna talk to him.

"Let. Me go." She said slowly. Pulling her arm trying to get Isaac to let go.

"Can you just wait a minute!" Isaac practically shouted at her "I don't know what I even did okay?" He said almost whispering. He was looking down at her and she was still trying to avoid looking at him, he wanted so badly just to tell her how he felt, but how could he do that if she wasn't even gonna look at him?

"Why do you even wanna talk to me? Yanno because I have so much baggage?" Erica told him looking up at him with angry eyes.

Was she really mad about that? She was totally over reacting! He wasn't even meaning for her to take that the wrong way, he wasn't even meaning for her to _hear_ that whole conversation!

"Are you really upset about that?!" Isaac asked chuckling

she was scowling at him, obviously she didn't find that funny...

"Yes!" She shouted at him "Why are you so stupid?! I heard your _whole _conversation with Boyd!" she started hitting his arm so he would let go but he wouldn't his grip just tightened.

"You obviously didn't!" he shouted back "Because i was telling him how much I liked you, and how I felt about you!" Isaac let her go and pushed her away a little bit, she stumbled a bit because she wasn't expecting him to let go at that time. "I said I was _worried _about you maybe not being over Stiles because he ignored you and that being baggage." His voice started going lower.

Isaac was looking at Erica looking at him, he could tell she was shocked by what he just told her. But at this point he didn't care anymore, she obviously was never gonna feel the same if she was getting mad over that.

"Whatever Erica, just go then." Isaac started backing up and turned then started walking back torwards the station.

"Isaac.." Erica called out to him. Isaac turned around and looked at her walking torwards him really fast before he could even say anything she was right there in his face, so close that he could feel her breath on his lips. "I like you too." And with that Erica pressed her lips against Isaac's. But it wasn't a powerful, hungry kiss, it was a starter kiss, to see what it was like, if she liked it, if he liked it, she did because she wrapped her arms around his neck and started pressing her body against his more, Isaac put his hands on her waist and leaned into the kiss. It was great, he loved it, he loved her. Wait did he just say loved her? Yeah, maybe he did.. Maybe he does, he didn't know, all he knew was right here, right now, he _loved_ this moment.

Erica pulled away first "I'm not leaving.." She whispered against his lips, then went in again to kiss him.

_**A/N: Okay so this is chapter two! I tried to upload it before but it for some reason copied chapter one and deleted chapter two! Let me know what you guys think. I'm not sure where this is headed yet! I have some ideas! give me your ideas and I'll probably fit them into this story! Thank you to all who have stayed with this story and read it! Sorry it took so long for chapter two! I have been busy with work and getting ready for school to start! Anyways follow this story so i know you guys want more and review it! It would help a lot! thank you soo much again and i hope you liked chapter two!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: OKAY SO SORRY ABOUT CHAPTER TWO AND HOW IT GOT CUT OFF! I KNOW SOME OF YOU WERE ANGRY ABOUT IT BUT I DON'T EVEN REALLY KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! LUCKILY I COPIED THE STORY AND JUST PASTED IT IN WITH A FEW CHANGES HERE AND THERE! THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH FOR STAYING WITH THIS STORY! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT, BECAUSE I'M COMPLETELY LOST ON WHERE TO TAKE THIS STORY AFTER THIS CHAPTER! I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG THIS STORY WILL BE BUT WE'LL SEE! OKAY SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS WAS! ENJOY!**_

_****_Isaac and Erica walk back to the station holding hands, and see Boyd and Derek standing talking by the train, Derek looks angry, he has that look in his eyes where it just isn't his day! Derek immediately looks over at them and sees them holding hands and scowls at them almost trying to tell them to stop. Erica lets go of Isaac's hand and walks over towards the two were wolves.

"Hey guys, whats going on?" Erica asks, she doesn't quiet know why Derek is so mad, or at least looks so mad._ Maybe that's just his natural look! _Erica thinks to herself.

Isaac walks over to the rest of the pack and stands closest to Erica brushing his hand against hers, she holds back a small smile, but you can barely see it there on her face, "Is something wrong Derek?" Isaac asks hesitantly. Last time Isaac questioned Derek it got him a broken arm, and seeing as how things were going with him and Erica, he did _not _want a broken arm. How would he hold her hand? Sure maybe with the other hand but what if that hand was awkward? How would he hug her? Hold her in his arms? With one arm? He remembered something his brother told him. '_Girls don't like one armed hugs' _So would that be a deal breaker? He didn't really want to find out.

"The Argents are starting trouble, trying to find out where I'm staying since i left my old house." Derek says with anger in his voice. _At least it wasn't about Erica and I. _Isaac thought, he really just wanted things to work out with her, and with Derek being all sour wolf twenty-four, seven how was that gonna happen?

"What kind of trouble?" Erica asks Derek with a grin on her face. _Uh oh. _Isaac thinks, he knows that grin. Erica wants to get in on whatever is going to happen, which would usually put her in danger. And again, not a good thing. Isaac tries to grab Erica's hand to squeeze it and maybe get across to her that he doesn't want her getting involved but she shakes him off and goes back talking to Derek. "Are they coming? Will they be out on the next full moon? You're not going to chain us up again are you? Seeing as we have all found our anchors you shouldn't need to right?" Erica was asking questions and a million miles per minute. Ever since the Argents captured her and Boyd a couple of months back she wanted nothing more then revenge on their family.

Derek scowled at her to shut up but she kept talking "C'mon Derek please!" she asked grabbing his arm and shaking it around. Derek never really got violent with Erica unless during training, or full moons, other then that he was just rough him Isaac and Boyd. "Derek! You know they can't take all of us down!" Erica said to him.

"I don't want to risk anything." Derek said to her pulling his arm out of her grasp. Erica went back in and grabbed his arm, "Derek please! What if we just maybe stay in the area? A five mile boundary? We can't go beyond five miles or.." she stopped mid sentence thinking about something to come up with "Or you'll do something Derek-y!" She told him

Derek was not pleased. In fact you could tell he was getting very annoyed. The Argents are not a family to be messed with and the fact that Erica wants to go up against them and whoever else they brought in from out of town was crazy. "No." he told her and started walking away after he had released his arm from her grip once again.

Erica runs and jumps on Derek, tackling him to the ground. He obviously didn't expect it cause he wolfed out, his eyes glowing red and half his face covered in hair, he pinned Erica against the floor and she starting laughing. strangely Isaac didn't really like this.. At all. Him and Erica were the ones who should be pinning each other down. If you know what I mean. He didn't like how Erica had been so clingy to Derek since their kiss. And he defiantly didn't like that she pulled away from him trying to hold her hand. What was it? It wasn't anything new. Erica had always been like this with Derek. Why was Isaac just now getting so..._ Jealous? _Was that what it was jealousy?

Erica was still laughing after Isaac got out of his train of though, by that time Derek's eyes were back to blue and the only facial hair he had was his usual stubble. "Derek we have like a week and a half until the next full moon! Plenty of time to map out the five mile radius and train! if anything we can come back here if something goes wrong!" Erica said in the most convincing tone of voice she could use since she was still kind of chuckling.

Derek got up off of Erica and helped her out. That made Isaac's stomach turn a little more, they were practically holding hands.. Whatever Isaac was feeling he didn't like it. He wanted Derek to know that Erica was his. Derek had whoever his actual anchor was. Isaac had Erica. Maybe that's why he thought on impulse, maybe that's why we went right over to Erica and Derek, pushed himself between them and kissed Erica with such intensity that it took everything he had not to at least let his claws grow out. He really did like kissing Erica, so its not like it was a inconvenience.

The best part was though is that Erica didn't pull away, she leaned in closer to him. Isaac pushed Erica up against the train and kept kissing her, and by the time they stopped for a actual second Derek and Boyd were standing next to each other just looking at them, Boyd, of course had a big goofy grin on his face, while Derek had a scowl. Why was Derek so against them being together?

"You" he pointed at Erica "Go home. We'll talk more about the full moon tomorrow." He told Erica motioning for her to leave.

"Wait, does that mean you're consid-" Erica was cut off by Derek who was now yelling "GO ERICA!" he shouted at her. Erica quickly kissed Isaac on the cheek and practically ran up the stairs and out of the sub station.

So now it was just Boyd, Isaac, and Derek. _Greeaattt! _Isaac thought.

"Listen Derek i'm really sor-" Looks like today was "Don't let Isaac finish his sentence" day because Derek cut him off, "Shut up. We'll talk about it later." he said frowning, he stomped off into the train. So now its just Boyd and Isaac.

Boyd ran up to Isaac and started punching his shoulder playfully "Dudeee! You're sooo gonna get in trouble tonight when I leave!" Because that totally made Isaac feel better about the whole situation. "I don't know what happened, just seeing her all over him, them on the ground, touching, being so close.. I don't know" Isaac told Boyd in a whisper because he didn't want Derek to hear even though he knew he could if he really wanted to.

"That would be called 'jealousy'" Boyd pointed out. Isaac's head snapped up and looked at Boyd "No. I've never been jealous of anyone, and especially NOT Derek." Isaac was quick to defend himself. This was all so new to him, feeling like this, having these feelings for someone, having someone actually care about him. He just wasn't used to it.

"It doesn't really mean you're jealous OF him, just of how him and Erica were acting." Boyd told Isaac sounding completely confident in what he just said.

"How do you even know so much about this?" Isaac asked, because right from the beginning, Boyd was helping Isaac figure stuff out. How did he know so much about relationships, when him, himself isn't even currently in one. "I spend a lot of time at home listening to my mom on the phone with her friends ranting about my dad and what girls look for in guys and blah blah blah." Boyd explained then kinda laughed. "Maybe i should get going so Derek can hurry and kill you." Boyd said grinning

"Thanks." Isaac said completely sarcastic.

"No but really man i gotta get going before my mom gets mad and possibly grounds me on the full moon!" Boyd said then started walking away, it was true. Erica and Boyd always had to be careful with their parents so they could be out and chained up on the full moons. "I'll catch ya later! Maybe..." Boyd said while laughing as he ran up the stairs out of the sub station.

Isaac went and sat against the wall of the sub station for awhile, not wanting to go talk to Derek about what had happened. Because he didn't need Derek giving him a lecture and oh my God he defiantly didn't need a 'safe sex' talk from Derek. And if that's what Derek was planning he wanted to get this over with right now. He got up and started walking towards that train.

**_A/N: OKAY GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER THREE! I SAW SOMEONE REVIEWED SAYING THEY WANT DEREK TO SEE THEM KISS SO HERE YOU GO! IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY OTHER IDEAS OR SOMETHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THIS STORY LET ME KNOW! MY MIND IS KIND OF DRAWING A BLANK! I HAVE A IDEA FOR CHAPTER FOUR BUT ONLY MAYBE HALF OR LESS FOR CHAPTER FOUR SO GIVE ME IDEAS AND FOLLOW AND REVIEW THIS STORY SO I KNOW YOU WANT MORE! THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR STAYING WITH THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER THREE!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: OH MY GOD GUYS I AM SOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME! I STARTED SCHOOL LAST MONDAY AND HAVE JUST BEEN CRAZY BUSY WITH EVERYTHING! I HAVE THE NEXT COUPLE DAYS OFF SO HOPEFULLY (NO PROMISES) I CAN GET AT LEAST TWO CHAPTERS UP BY THE TIME I GOT BACK TO SCHOOL! AGAIN THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR STAYING WITH THIS STORY, FOR FOLLOWING IT AND REVIEWING IT. I LOVE THE REVIEWS WHERE YOU GIVE MY SUGGESTIONS BECAUSE IT HELPS ME OUT ALOT MORE THEN YOU KNOW! I WAS ABLE TO FIT A FEW SUGGESTIONS INTO THIS CHAPTER AND -FINGERS CROSSES- IF I CAN WRITE THE NEXT THEN I WILL ADD THE OTHER SUGGESTIONS! JUST KEEP LEAVING FEEDBACK AND FOLLOW THIS STORY SO I KNOW YOU WANT MORE! **_

As Isaac was walking torwards the train, so many thoughts were running though his head, 'What does Derek need to talk to me about?', 'Why is he so upset about Erica and I?'. 'Is he gonna break my arm again?'. So many thoughts that Isaac barley even knew when he had ran into the train door, "ow." He said to himself and walked into the train to fine a -as usual- brooding Derek sitting in one of the seats.

Derek looked up from wherever he was looking and said "You should really watch where you're going. Have a seat" Derek gestured torwards the seat across from him. Isaac hesitantly moved towards the seat and when he finally sat down said "You're not gonna break my arm again... Right?" Derek looked at him "I don't know.. Depends, do you need your arm broken?" he asks keeping a straight, serious face the whole time.

Isaac tried to hold back a chuckle but it slipped out a little bit, "Um, no i don't.. I just.. I just came to talk to you, you uhh.. You said you were gonna talk to me when the others left, and they're gone.. So here i am." Isaac rambled on.

Derek looked at him seriously. "Are you and Erica having sex?" He asked completely serious.

Isaac's head snapped up and looked at Derek, this time, he couldn't hold back his laughter "Oh my God! You think we're having sex?! What? no! Oh my God. We've barley even.. Oh my God no we aren't talking about this," Isaac said followed my little chuckles "If that was your question, the answer is no, so i'll just go now." Isaac went to get up and Derek pushed him back down

"Isaac, this isn't a joke. Two pack mates getting together just sometimes isn't a good thing.. Especially at your guys' age when horomones are all over the place" Derek said not breaking eye contact with Isaac even though Isaac was trying to look anywhere but at Derek. "Sometimes if pack members decide to you know.. mate. And it doesn't go well it can have a effect on the rest of the pack." Derek explains "So I would just like to let you know, that if you're thinking about making Erica you're mate, or having a actual relationship first. Come talk to me before hand so i will know how to handle it if anything comes up." Derek finishes with a sigh.

Isaac finally looks at Derek, "I wasn't going to do anything.. Stupid. I just really like her a lot. And Boyd said he was okay with it. I didn't think i would have to tell you." Isaac say coldly.

"Well you do, and as your alpha you should respect that. Oh and also, if you do decide to make her your mate, don't forget to wear protection, we don't need little pups running around everywhere, especially if they're anything like either of you." Derek says

"OH MY GOD THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER." Isaac slightly shouts. he goes to get up and Derek yet again stops him, only doesn't push him back down "You guys can do whatever you want, just please consult me before doing it, is that okay? Think of me as a parent if you need to. Just ask. Got it?" Derek says then releases Isaac,

"Got it.. Thanks.. 'dad'" Isaac says as he goes to leave the train " Oh wait Derek, can I maybe go to Erica's then? Like right now? Or do i need to even ask you that?" Isaac asks

Derek slightly laughs, even though Isaac knows if he were to tell anyone Derek would deny it but yes. Derek Hale chuckles "You don't need to ask me everything, i don't need details. Just.. actually, you know, nevermind. Go ahead, but both of you be back tomorrow in time for training. Got it?" Derek nods and says "And don't forget the full moon is next week, if we're doing this whole 'five mile boundry shit that Erica wants to do we need to train and get it layed out, don't let her know its a possibilty though. I'm still deciding" Derek says to Isaac as he gets up and stretches.

"Got it. See ya tomorrow! Thanks again." Isaac says as he walks out of the train and pulls out his phone to text Erica

_From Isaac3:  
To Erica3:_

_Hey, is it okay if I come over right now? I wanna tell you about what Derek and I talked about._

__He sent it and then waited what felt like hours for Erica's reply

_From Erica3:  
To Isaac3:_

_Ya! Come in thru the window tho ok? Moms downstairs. C u soon!_

__Isaac smiles, her text talk it so cute. he thinks to himself, he replies back a quick "K" with a smiley face then puts his phone in his pocket and heads over to her house.

**_A/N: GUYS I'M SORRY I'M SO TERRIBLE AT EVERYTHING! OH MY GOD THIS WAS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE I HAVE A LONGER CHAPTER 5 BECAUSE IT WILL CONTAIN ISAAC AT ERICA'S HOUSE AND ALSO THE FULL MOON! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THIS STORY! AND ALSO FOLLOW IT SO I KNOW YOU WANT MORE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!3_**


End file.
